


The Rules of Equivalent Exchange

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Shinji really makes a (moderate to not-regretted) mistake in proposing a trade for Crow staying over.





	1. An Exchange For Good Services

Being college roommates with a guy like Crow was awkward to say the least. On the first day, he rolled out some discussion questions- like their majors, whether they had any siblings, favourite colour etc- and went through all of them as Shinji unpacked. Like, Crow _would not leave_ until Shinji went through all of them, so Shinji tried to give quick answers- mostly because it was kind of embarrassing to be unpacking underwear while a total stranger was asking you what your favourite animal was. (It was bees, by the way)

It was all good though, Crow was a very nice man. He didn’t often invite friends over, he offered to help Shinji study, and they played video games together. He was a good average roommate.

And he was, unfortunately, very sexy.

Shinji couldn’t possibly deny his acute lust for Crow. His soft gentle smile, his brushy orange hair, his laugh- God it was addicting and he wanted all of it.

But how can you ask for that sort of thing?

They were just roommates, and if it went sour, they’d hate each other the rest of the year. It was like dating someone within work: not worth it.

\---

A knock came from Shinji’s bedroom door. He looked up, sitting on his bed reading, turning to the noise. “Come in!”

Crow peeked his head in, a scowl plastered across his face. That was never a good sign. “Hey, have I mentioned I can’t fucking **_stand_ ** our neighbors?” Crow’s side of the dorm had two people that _desperately_ needed to separate. They were arguing all times of the day, and seemed to ignore quiet hours especially. Shinji’s side of the dorm was to a stairwell; he had no neighbors. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

Shinji closed his book. Crow looked ready for bed _now_ and he didn’t want to keep him up any later than needed. “Sure you can stay- oh, I see you already have your blanket and Gale. Good to see that.” Shinji went to go get ready for bed himself, coming back to see Crow curled in his blanket on the wood floor, one of Gale’s wings peaking out. “Why are you on the floor? Just sleep with me in my bed.” _Shit, did he actually say that?_

“Yeah, sure,” Crow drawled, still in his snit, “what’s the catch?” He got out of his makeshift cocoon and got face to face with Shinji, pinning him to the wall. “What do _you_ want for it?” His hot breath raked across Shinji’s skin, prickling up the hairs on his neck.

Saying “nothing” would be a lie, and Crow hated those. Saying “I’ll think about this during my next masturbation session” was entirely too creepy. “I- uh, guess just give me a bj and we’ll be good.” Shinji gave a soft laugh to emphasize he was entirely kidding. You _can’t_ just ask that from someone.

Crow quirked an eyebrow. “Fine then. _Strip_.”

A heat rushed to Shinji’s face- and his dick. “Wh-WHAT!?” He asked, the blush spreading to his ears. “You know I was joking, right? You can just sleep; I don’t want anything.”

He unpinned Shinji, gesturing to the bed. “Sit,” he instructed, tying his hair back with the hairband he seemed to always have on his wrist. Shinji got back onto his bed, sitting with his legs tented, back leaning against the wall, cushioned by his pillow. Crow followed suit, lying on his stomach so his face very close to Shinji’s crotch. He did it mostly to get a good look at the embarrassed man above him. “You drive a very _hard_ bargain,” Crow drawled, gently squeezing Shinji’s clothed cock, getting an adorable squeak in return.

“One second-” Shinji whispered, getting his pajama pants off- _God, was he actually going to go through with this?_ Crow was obviously the type to stop if Shinji wanted him to, but would he even be _able_ to change his mind in a minute? With his pants and underwear off, he resumed position nervously.

Crow noted the hesitation. “Come now, I don’t bite.” He paused. “ _Unless you want me to._ ”

Shinji gave a quick headshake. “Maybe later!”

Crow laughed. “ _Shame_.”

Shinji didn’t have time to ask what Crow meant by that as Crow licked at Shinji’s dick, his hand gently fondling Shinji’s balls. “F-fuck,” Shinji whispered. It was practically torture. How often had Crow done this? Best not to think about Crow’s sex life now.  He reached down to tangle his hands into Crow’s messy orange hair, but was met with grey eyes staring up at him and Crow letting go of his dick.

“Shinji, ” Crow whispered, getting a whimper from Shinji, already affected by the lack of warmth. “Let go. I get why you’re doing that, but…” Crow paused, allowing Shinji to let go of his hair, freeing him from the confines. “When you do that, I just… want to flip you over and pound into you until you’re begging and sobbing out my name from pleasure. Begging and squirming for me.” Crow panted. “So, don’t, okay?”

Shinji’s dick throbbed.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Crow, who simply smirked. “Be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself.” He went back to sucking as Shinji writhed. Shinji was a good boy. He could do that. Shinji bit into the heel of his hand, the other grasping at the sheet, shaking with every lick or nibble. Crow gave a mean smile. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna blow already~” he teased, snaking a particularly long stripe of his tongue, base to tip.

Shinji had to hold himself back from doing anything. He already wasn’t allowed to touch Crow, crushing him with his thighs was more than _definitely_ off the table. “P-please, C-crow…” Shinji stammered, his hands in his own hands, pulled down to hide his red face.

Crow complied, taking Shinji’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head gently. He knew Shinji wanted it faster, but Crow wanted just as much fun while controlling the speed. He glanced up to the shivering man, taking in the beautiful form. He hummed around the cock. Entertaining as hell. Suddenly, a jolt of pain ripped through Crow’s jaw; Shinji was definitely bigger and longer than anything he had in his mouth before. There was no way he could keep teasing him for long. He quickened the pace, swallowing Shinji as much as he could, rubbing at the part he couldn’t reach with his hand.

The way Shinji wriggled was a clear sign Shinji was close, but Crow refused to move. Eventually, Shinji lost control, ejaculating warm spurts into Crow’s mouth. Shinji rode the orgasm as much as he could, being stripped from his pleasure all too soon. Crow let go with a wet pop, his hands going straight to massaging his cheeks. “Oh- Crow, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

Crow shook his head, still rubbing. “It’s all good. _Somebody_ had fun it seems.” Shinji gave a sheepish laugh. “You can sleep over in my room if you want sometime.” Crow gave a mischievous look. “Just know I’ll charge you what you charged me.” Shinji swallowed thickly. The two got under the covers, Crow’s face pressed into the warmth of Shinji’s rising and falling chest. The night bloomed through cracks between the closed curtains, inviting the two to sleep. “Shinji?” Crow asked in a quiet low voice.

“Hm?” Shinji asked at an equivalently low decibel.

“My room, Saturday night,” he whispered, ghosting circles onto Shinji’s chest, “I can show you what I wanted to do to you when you touched my hair earlier.”

Shinji almost came a second time that night.


	2. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing about snow makes me happy. nice fluffy things. Also Shinji is way nastier than Crow so jot that down.

Snow danced from the clouds, sprinkling onto the Earth and buildings of Neo Domino University. Winter was in full swing, much harsher than the past few days, the snow already six inches deep. If it hadn’t been the start of the winter break the next day, classes would surely have been cancelled.

Crow sat on the top of his deck in front of the window of the dorm. “Snowy, huh?” He asked his roommate, Shinji, not bothering to turn around. “Gonna be hell to get home in this mess.”

Shinji was sitting on the couch with the throw blanket wrapped around himself. “If any of us can get home that is.” He patted the spot on the couch next to him. “Sit with me. It’s toasty over here.”

Crow quirked an eyebrow with a smirk plastered across his face. “Why sit with you when I could bundle myself up in bed?”

Cheeky. “Fine, _brat_ ,” Shinji said, rolling his eyes, “have fun doing that.”

“ _Too easy_ ” Crow thought, sliding off the desk. He placed a pat on Shinji’s head as he walked around the other side of the couch. “I’ll sit, I’ll sit,” He sing-songed.

While yes, Crow was sitting… “Crow,” Shinji said, struggling to hold his concentration, “I said _with_ . Not _on_ ”

With a low laugh, Crow leaned back, touching the back of his head to Shinji’s clavicle. “Oops~” Crow purred. He couldn’t see Shinji’s expression, but he could figure it was at least a little stern. Well, he could easily calm that dragon. He gently grinded his hips onto Shinji’s lap. “My baaaaad.”

“ _Fuck_ ” Shinji breathed out, hoping he was quiet enough for Crow to miss it. No such luck, as Crow let out a giggly snort. “Cool it,” Shinji hissed, wrapping the blanket around the two. His arms locked around the shorter boy, pulling both of them back into the couch, restricting Crow’s movement.

However, nothing could truly stop Crow when he was onto a scheme. He leaned as much as he could into Shinji’s cheek, brushing it with his own, letting out a soft hum. He continued trying to wriggle, creating as much friction as he could on Shinji, sending the pulses straight to the other man’s core.

As hellish as this was, Shinji could handle this. He could fight dirty with dirty just as well. “Is that all you got?” Shinji panted, letting go of Crow with one of his hands, dropping to the front of his pants, palming Crow’s dick through the soft fabric. “You like being a tease? Hmm?” Shinji asked, Crow ceasing the grinding immediately.

Crow was trapped in Shinji’s grasp, the power dynamic changing entirely. He couldn’t give away how he was feeling though: that would let Shinji win. Instead, he just bit his lip, eyes pressed shut, refusing to let any moan escape. Unsatisfied, Shinji turned it up a notch, snaking the hand into Crow’s pants, squeezing the hardening erection. Thrown of by the sudden shift, Crow couldn’t hold his noises back. “Mmmnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa,” Crow mewled, which Shinji drank up. “Shinjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” Crow cried, trying to get Shinji to do something. Let go. Move his hand. Literally _anything_. It was to no avail, as Shinji sat there smugly, holding Crow’s cock tightly, both warm to the touch. Crow mustered up all of strength to thrusting himself forward, managing to get Shinji to let go.

…and cause both of them to fall off the couch, crashing onto the wood floor.

“Ouch ouch ouuuuuuch,” Crow muttered, climbing out from under Shinji. Crow went to clutch his aching head, only to shiver instead, no longer under the warm blanket. “You do _not_ look good on top of me, by the way,” Crow groaned.

“Maybe, maybe,” Shinji said, fixing the droopy blanket around his shoulders. The two stared at each other, the first time the whole occurrence. “Sooooooo,” Shinji drawled, slowly dragging down his zipper. “You were saying somethin’ bout bundling up in bed? Mind if I… _join you?_ ”

Crow snorted a laugh. “Course ya can,” he said, opening the door to his room, “but you know the fee for getting in my bed, don’t ya?” he asked with a wink.

Shinji just licked his lips, eyes half-lidded. “ _I certainly do, Crow_.”

Like nothing, both of them were in Crow’s room. Most of his books and clothing were packed up to go home over break, but his bed was still in tact. Crow sat on his bed, keeping Shinji on the floor with his legs on the taller man’s shoulders. Shinji’s nose was already in Crow’s crotch, savouring the smell before either went any further. With a bat of his eyes, he looked up to Crow. “Crow, aren't you a little _old_ for stuffed animals?” Shinji asked, looking at the Gale the Whirlwind stuffed toy in Crow’s arms. “Especially sleeping with them every night…”

Crow gave a look of disappointment towards Shinji. “Can it, Shinji, I know you have a Pin the Bullseye doll,” he tapped Shinji’s shoulder with the pad of his foot, trying to drop the conversation, “ _and_ that you cried when you thought you lost it.”

Unfortunately, that stopped Shinji completely. “It was one of a kind!” Shinji complained, pulling away, getting no sympathy from the other man. “We don't all have popular decks you know.”

“The fact you had it custom made only proves my point.” Crow frowned, looking down at Shinji. “Now get to it, or I’m kicking you out. I’m getting…” Crow looked away with a blush, “ _impatient_.”

Shinji laughed. He pulled down Crow’s sleep pants at a teasingly slow pace. “Crow, you’re _always_ impatient.” With enough gentle tugging, the pants were past Crow’s thighs, where Crow took over, taking the pants off himself. Crow sat on the mattress pantless, glaring daggers at Shinji’s for his terrible speed. “I’ll get to it like you like, I promise.” Shinji licked the slit, his hand pumping slowly at the base.

Unable to speed up Shinji- that was part of their routine, no touching was allowed from Crow- he gripped his stuffed toy tightly, holding back any lewd noises.

Shinji didn’t like that, quickening his pace. “Croooow, almost everyone in the building already went home, let yourself go.” He gave a particularly hard suck, then let go, saying “afraid you’ll make any stragglers jealous?” With that, he let go, swallowing the cock, causing Crow to whine out. _Much better._

“Oh god, _Shinj_ , _Shhhhinnnjiiiii_ ,” Crow panted out, Shinji internally cursing as the noises somewhat made him hard as well. Shinji was a master with his mouth, not just in his debating skills. He knew just what to do to make Crow melt into a puddle, or smack his head into the wall. Still confined to the floor, Shinji leaned in as much as his could, fondling Crow’s ass as he bobbed his head.

The additional pressure kicked in, digging into Crow. He just wanted to touch Shinji. Tangle his fingers into Shinji’s hair. Kiss him- not that he could do that right now anyways. Flames shot to his core and he was certain he was approaching his climax. “Sh-sh-shinji, I’m closeeeeee,” Crow whimpered.

Shinji’s favourite thing to do around this time was to stop sucking and pump Crow off at a snail’s pace. However, that got him get kicked out of the room nine times out of ten, and he wasn’t willing to test his luck now. He squeezed Crow’s ass firmly, enough to leave marks, swallowing up to the base, letting Crow’s cock fuck his throat. As Crow released hot spurts of his seed, Shinji pulled out, letting it paint his tongue and face.

_Crow hated this part._

Face and lips dripping with cum, Shinji used his hands on Crow’s thighs as leverage, pulling himself up to give Crow and open mouthed kiss. It was sloppy and coated with lust and jizz.

The two broke the kiss, Crow wiping his mouth, Shinji cleaning his face with a tissue. “You’re a real freak, ya know that?” Crow asked coughing on his own salty and bitter taste.

Shinji licked his lips seductively. “You would have stopped me long ago if you hated it that much.”

Fair was fair. “Kay, you can come in.” Crow flopped into a lying position, leaving the blanket folded open to allow Shinji inside.

Shinji was perplexed. “Wait, you’re not going to-”

Crow shook his head, nuzzling into his pillow. “Nope. Too tired. Maybe I’ll fuck you tomorrow if you’re good.” Shinji pouted audibly, taking off his pants. “ _Failing step onnnnnnnnnneeeeee._ ”

“Croooooow, we’re both going home tomorrow, there won’t be tiiiiiime,” Shinji whined, turning off the lights, allowing the night to enrapture them. He climbed into bed, Crow assuming the usual post-coital position of where he spooned Shinji. Despite his disappointment, he leaned back into Crow, allowing him to encircle him, for the two of them to be one.

The snow circled the campus, whirling and wooshing and clattering against the glass. As empty as the night was, the wind howled, leaving a sense of wonder in any listeners hearts. And loins.

Wait, no.

That was Crow.

“Fffuck,” Shinji breathed out. “Crow, what are you-”

Crow nuzzled into the crook of Shinji’s neck. “Am I being too rough with little Mr. Weber?” Crow teased, his hand dipped in Shinji’s boxers, fondling. He gave a firm squeeze, Shinji panting out. “Don’t like it when it happens to you, huh?”

“ _OhmyGoddothatagain._ ”

Crow should have guessed that would be his response. Sucking on Shinji’s neck, he pumped at Shinji’s cock, periodically squeezing it, milking the lewd noises from Shinji. Unlike Crow, he refused to hold them back, not caring who could hear him. That often led to trouble with the neighbors, so more than once Crow had to find a makeshift gag for Shinji. Moving his mouth up to Shinji’s earlobe, Shinji let out a whine. One of Shinji’s most sensitive spots. And to _think_ he thought getting all those piercings would hide it.

“Please finish me off Crow, don’t leave me like this all niiiight,” Shinji whispered. He was close. Crow considered getting back at him for the whole “falling on him and crushing him” thing, but he was a kind soul. Plus he always took Crow’s dick so well, even if he was messy and lewd in the end.

Crow quickened his pace and firmness, gliding up and down Shinji’s cock, until he finally released, slowing down until Shinji’s dick was back to being flaccid. He wiped most of the cum off his hand onto Shinji’s thigh, giving it too a nice squeeze. Crow licked the rest of the cum off his hand, relishing the power it entailed. “Satisfied?” He purred out, knowing the answer.

“My boxers are going to be gross when I wake up,” was the reply.

Rude ungrateful brat. “Just take them off, asshole.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Shinji asked, sliding them off. Crow did of course. He himself wasn’t one to often to wear underwear. It surely got in the way too much. Not to mention an unclothed dick loved an unclothed ass all the more. “Night, Crow.”

Crow engulfed Shinji to the best of his degree. “Night, Shinji” His right leg was between Shinji’s legs, not sexually, but in a secure way. One arm was under Shinji’s neck, the other cupping his breast.

“Do you have to hold my tit?” Shinji asked, leering at the wall in front of him through the dark.

A silence. “Yes.”


	3. To Have And To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji wakes up to find Crow randomly there without warning. At least Shinji doesn't have class later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat not complacent in the au, but the idea was thrown out there and I took it because it was cute and writing trans Crow is a mood. No sex btw.

Shinji was fairly used to waking up with another person in his bed. College was entirely too mellow. Either it’d be some guy he picked up somewhere, or his roommate (after discussing terms). However, today, Crow being here was a surprise.

Especially since Crow never slept with clothes on.

Crow rested peacefully, with a death grip around Shinji’s stomach and chest. He always did like being the big spoon, despite his shortness. There was no point to trying to break free.

“Mmm,” Shinji hummed, rubbing his hand on Crow’s. “Crow, get up. I mean, we don’t have class, but you gotta let go.”

Still asleep, Crow was silent.

As he was facing the same way as Crow, Shinji couldn’t touch Crow’s face to wake him up. Since Crow was small, he couldn’t kick at him either.

“Crooooowwwwwwww,” Shinji called, a little louder this time, “wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.”

The silence remained.

Desperate for a response, Shinji bent his arm back at a somewhat uncomfortable angle, rubbing at the meat of Crow’s thigh. “Wake up~” Shinji purred.

Crow did.

Unfortunately.

“Get your hand  _ offfffff _ ,” Crow whined. 

Figuring this was Crow’s typical response to advances, Shinji continued. “You like it though, don’t you? So naughty, sneaking into my room without pa-”

“ **Get your hand off me or I’ll snap your fucking dick off.** ”

Shinji let go. “C-crow, I’m sorry. Did something happen? You d-don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to I mean-”

Crow sighed, tucking his head back into Shinji’s hair. “Nothing… really.” Crow was silent and Shinji didn’t pry. He considered falling back asleep, but spoke up instead. “I’m on my period, and it fucking sucks.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry. Is it worse than usual?” Shinji wasn’t sure why he asked, but he did.

“Yeah… the cramps are really bad.”

“Would… would you rather be the little spoon? I’m sure my chest is warmer than my back.”

Without a word, Crow let go of Shinji, getting up and tucking himself between Shinji and the wall. “...thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Shinji said, placing a gentle kiss on Crow’s ear and wrapping his arms around Crow. “You don’t have to pay the fee this time, ya know.”

Crow sighed, resting the back of his head into Shinji’s chest. “I wasn’t going to anyways.”


End file.
